Users may wish to identify and record portions of media having their favorite content. For example, a user may be interested in comedy and may wish for a system to record portions of media that contain comedy content. Accordingly, a user may instruct a conventional media system to identify media that include comedy and to store the media into a user's personal media library. However, due to the large number of portions of media that can match a user's defined recording criteria (e.g., comedy), a conventional system may record content although the user may have little interest in viewing each of the recorded clips at a later time (e.g., because the clip was already viewed by the user or because the clip is from a movie in which the user is not interested). Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods that automatically generate for a user a media clip library that includes portions of media preferred by the user.